Mazikeen
History Mazikeen: 6,000 BCE - Present Mazikeen of the Lilim was born of a coupling between two archdemons: Lilith, the Mother of Monsters, and supposedly sired by the demon Ophur, the Serpent of Eden. This prestigious birth made Mazikeen an archdemon by birthright and able to manifest in reality with a physical form of her own, albeit with half of her face bearing the look of a beautiful woman with a red eye and the other half resembling a rotting corpse. Despite this deformity, Lilith took a keen interest in Mazikeen and raised her on the banks of the Red Sea with the other Lilim. Among her Lilim sisters, Maze was notable for more than her deformed face; her intense loyalty to her mother, her inability to speak, and her innate cruelty. Where Mazikeen's sisters enjoyed tormenting, seducing, teasing, robbing, and tricking mortals that wandered too close to their enclave, Maze enjoyed bringing lasting pain and creative death to such mortals. For this reason, when the camp would go to war with mortals, gods, or angels Mazikeen was usually tasked with leading the war party. But even Mazikeen's violent methods could not keep the Lilim safe forever. As the borders of mankind's civilization expanded, the Lilim were jeopardized and though Lilith abandoned her Lilim to mold a new breed of child on Earth to torment mankind, Mazikeen led her sisters into Hell. As the apparent leader of the Lilim in Lilith's absence, Lucifer invited Mazikeen to his court. In order to not offend the Devil with her horrible face, Mazikeen had a half-mask forged. When she encountered the King of Hell, Mazikeen was commanded to reveal her true face. When Mazikeen did as instructed, Lucifer did not flinch or reel away as all others before had done when first confronted with Mazikeen's true face. Instead, Lucifer asked Mazikeen to join his court. Mazikeen did not dare oppose Lucifer and did so, even though she felt certain he meant to use her as a novelty to entertain visiting dignitaries and his exiled angel brethren... but that was not the case. Lucifer did use her visage at times, but only for intimidation and never for entertainment such as when he dined with his Triumvirate of Hell or whenever his archangel brothers showed up to deliver their mandates. After years of this, Mazikeen soon realized she was one of the few constants in the court. Though it would take both of them some time to accept it, the Devil had grown fond of the Lilim and after a mere century in Lucifer's court as his cupbearer, Lucifer made Mazikeen his adviser and gave her a voice. Maze's first words were rather un-demonic: "I love you, Lucifer..." When Lucifer chose to leave Hell to live among mortals, Mazikeen came with him. Their first visit was Las Vegas, where they swore a pledge that was probably the closest Hellish equivalent of a marriage. Lucifer's wedding gift was giving Mazikeen a pleasing face and she retaliated by giving him a deep slash across the face. As Lucifer moved to heal himself, Mazikeen promised him that as long as he kept the scar, she would be his. So the Devil kept the mark and Maze became Lucifer's consort and business partner.Oracle Files: Mazikeen Threat Assessment Resources * Archdemon & Lilim Physiology * Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Reflexes * Heightened Supernatural Senses * A Face of True Horror and/or Beauty * Venomous/Toxic/Narcotic Kiss * Master of Infernal Magic and Sorcery * Master of All Manner of Weaponry * Master Torturer and Interrogator * Pair of Curved Infernal Blades Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mazikeen's blood was used to create a master sigil for the Oblivion Bar. This sigil is a set if rules which prevents fighting and undesired poeple. This sigil can be modified. * Mazikeen claims Lucifer is bad at lying.VOX Box: On the Head of the Pin 1 Links and References * Appearances of Mazikeen * Character Gallery: Mazikeen Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Immortality Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Magic Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Londoner Category:Bartenders Category:Hellite Category:Hell Clan Category:Intimidation Category:Neutral Characters Category:27th Reality